Primeiro Torneio Love is Blind
by Purple and Green
Summary: O amor realmente é cego? Prove-nos com sua fic neste torneio!
1. Chapter 1

_**Relôu Pipou from the deepest Hell!**_

Bem vindos ao **Primeiro Concurso - Love is Blind.**

Para começar, se você abriu essa janelinha, parabéns. Isso significa que você é um autor cabeça aberta. E terá que ser mesmo, para vencer nesse concurso, afinal, nós queremos o impossível. O quê exatamente?

Afinal, quem pode dizer que sua alma gêmea é da idade, do tipo sexual, físico que a pessoa procura? Isso ocorre em um em um milhão! E sua alma gêmea pode ser uma velhinha com Alzheimer no Canadá, e você aí pensando que é o (a) gatinho (a) da rua do lado, hein...

Bem, voltando ao que interessa, nós queremos casais que pela série Naruto, seriam improváveis... Mas que em outra situação... Quem sabe? Isso inclui a relação tempo/espaço. Tá afim de um Shodaime/TenTen? Um Minato/Konohamaru? Um Sasori/Tsunade? Vá em frente, amigo! Quando mais louco, melhor!

**.:Exigências:.**

(yes, nós temos...)

- Ser um casal sem possibilidades de relação na série, não importando ser yaoi/yuri/incesto/zoofilia.

- Ser UA. (se você não concluiu que tinha que ser UA sozinho, amigo, vá procurar um psicanalista)

- Estar no formato de no máximo 15 folhas e no mínimo 5, Times New Roman, tamanho 12.

- Sim, apenas oneshot's. (especialmente para esse **Primeiro Concurso**)

- Atraso é motivo para desclassificação, se não for justificado. Se for, perda de pontos mínimos. **NÃO PRORROGAREMOS**, por respeito aos outros participantes que cumpriram a data.

- Não há censura. Hentai/Lemon/Orange é permitido.

- A data de inscrição é de 11/07 a 18/07. A data de postagem é de 19/07 a 19/08. Os vencedores saem 22/08.

**.:Pontuação:.**

**- Criatividade – 30 da nota.**

**- Enredo – 30 da nota.**

**- Bateria... Err... Brincadeirinha... **

**- Gramática – 20 da nota.**

**- Coerência da história e da personalidade - 20 da nota. (OC e OOC essa parte zerada).**

**.:Premiação:.**

**Terceiro lugar: **uma fic com casal e gênero à escolha.

**Segundo lugar: **uma fic com casal, gênero e tema à escolha.

**Primeiro lugar: **uma fic com casal, gênero, tema e tamanho à escolha. (O primeiro lugar escolherá o tema do próximo concurso)

**:Inscrição:**

**Nome do autor no FF: **

**Casal:**

**Gênero:**

**Motivo pelo qual o casal foi escolhido:**

**(Se não souber o gênero, coloque em branco. Já casais em branco será desclassificação automática)**

**:E que comecem as inscrições:**


	2. Inscritos!

Nossa

Isso aí, galera! Vocês têm um mês para postar. Até 19/08, **sem prorrogação**.

Gostamos muito das fichas, vocês nos surpreenderam!

**.:Participantes:.**

Nome do autor no FF: Mayuu Chan

Casal: MinatoxTemari ou AnkoxShizune

Gênero: -

**x**

Nome do autor no FF: reneev

Casal:sasoriXshino

Gênero: Shonei-ai/romance/drama

**x**

Nome do autor no FF: Kiah chan

Casal: Itachi X Tenten

Gênero: Romance

**x**

Nome do autor no FF: Pequena Perola

Casal: GaiXAnko

Gênero: Comédia Romântica

**x**

Nome do autor no FF: Kadzinha

Casal: Mikoto x Kankurou / Yamato x Tsunade

Gênero: -

**x**

Nome do autor no FF: Etecétera

Casal: ShikaHana ou KakaTema

Gênero: -

**x**

Nome do autor no FF: Persephone Spenser

Casal: Sasuke x Temari / Itachi x Temari / Genma x Ino / Genma x Hinata / Shino x Tayuya / Lee x Temari

Gênero: Provavelmente romance,

**x**

Nome do autor no FF: Aline Agatha, prazer.

Casal: Naruto/Konan

Gênero: Ainda não sei.

**x**

Nome do autor no FF: Neko Lela

Casal: Kyuubi/Akamaru

Gênero: Comédia Romantica (Romance/Humor)

**x**

Nome do autor no FF: KaoriH

Casal: DeidaraHanabi

Gênero: - - -

**x**

Nome do autor no FF: Lady Purin-Aoi.

Casal: Kushina x Hinata.

Gênero: Shoujo-ai.

**x**

Nome do autor no FF: Oul-chan

Casal:HinataxMadara, Hinatax2ºHokage, KimimaroxHana, Hanax2ºHokage ou HanaxMadara... se num puder ficar em duvida me mande um PM que eu defino qual n.n'

Gênero: -

**x**

Nome do autor no FF: Vicky-chan 11

Casal: InoxLee

Gênero: Ainda não definido

**x**

**Greenboy põe a máscara do Tobi**

**Então é isso aí, amiguinhos! Agora só depende de vocês! E mãos a obra! X3**


End file.
